Pokemon truth or dare
by QueenOfChocolateWinx
Summary: So yea, this is a pokemon truth or dare, check it out... I LOVE UMBREONS! Please? It will be good!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Pokemon Truth Or Dare! For this, you will be sending in Truth's or Dares by PM and PM only. With that out of the way, here it goes!**

A person was standing in the middle of a dark, empty room, it was me, RitaOraHalloween, but you can call me Winx.

"Welcome to Pokemon Truth Or Dare! Today you will be giving me dares so I can torture characters from the Anime, Game and Manga! I cannot wait to get this started! And let's introduce my co-host for this truth or dare, Sarafina the umbreon!" I announced, an umbreon walked up next to me.

"So let me get this straight, we are doing a truth or dare? And am I the only eeveelution here?" Sarafina asked me, eating a biscuit.

"Yes we are doing a truth or dare, and no, not yet, but you're the main eeveelution for the moment unless GameFreak introduce a dragon eeveelution, i'm only joking Sarafina." I said, Sarafina looked at me like I was going crazy.

"Alright, let's begin with a few dares and truths, are you ready to begin?" I asked Sarafina.

"But there's only two of us!" Sarafina told me, I sighed and took out my magic wand, and magiced up everyone from the game, anime and Manga.

"Alright, let's begin." I said, getting out some cards, "Hmm... dare one is for Sarafina! I dare you to show off all your attacks!" I said, Sarafina looked annoyed, "But I'm not a contest girl." She said.

"I don't care, you know what your moves are, so use them!" I told her, Sarafina rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine!" She finally said.

"Alright, so the effects are that of a pokemon challenge... She knows three cute moves and one clever move." I told everyone, but no one really cared.

Sarafina jumped onto a stand, then she announced, "Wait, I want to battle to show my attacks! Can I battle instead?" She asked.

"Fine!" I said, taking out a level 100 magikarp, "Battle this!"

Sarafina jumped off the stand and used her first move, attract, but it failed. "What? How did that fail?" She asked me.

"Um, look at Magikarp's gender, use your other three moves!" I told her.

"Fine!" She said, using her next move, protect.

The magikarp used Splash.

"That was a waste of time." Sarafina said, using her next move, foul play. The magikarp, being useless, fainted.

"Yay! By the way, my other move was wish, my moveset is Wish, protect, foul play and attract." Sarafina told us.

I looked at the cards, "Two more dares, this time, for Cynthia. Jump into a pit, you're impossible to beat!" I said, pushing Cynthia into a pit.

Sarafina looked at me, "You know, you could actually beat her. Just use-" She was interrupted by me.

"I don't care, final dare. I dare the readers to send in dares through PM!" I said, "That's a joke, but please do that. The real dare is for... me? SARAFINA?" I looked at the card in shock.

"I have to SING? Oh boy... What do I sing?" I asked Sarafina, she whispered something to me.

"Alright then, but get earmuffs first." I told everyone, and they did what they were told.

I began to sing Reflection from Mulan and the Xtina version. Everyone who actually listened hated it.

"Alright, those are the dares for today, next time, send in more dares and I'll be sure to do them, but do them in PM so I don't get into trouble!" I said to the readers.

 **So Yea, there's my Pokemon Truth Or Dare, enjoy! I will update when I get enough dares!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One thing to say, Sarafina is cruel... not just to me...**

I was bored one day, Sarafina was asleep, until she woke up, she had an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Hey Winx! I have the best idea ever!" She laughed, I looked at her, "What is it?"

"Let's continue our truth or dare! I have a few dares for everyone as no one requested them, so I have a lot of evil dares!" She laughed.

"Oh brother, okay, let's gather everyone here." I said, magically making everyone appear into a room.

"Alright Sarafina, hit us with your best shot!" I told her, she had calmed down at this rate.

"Alright, my first dare is for... All the champions! I dare you to all go into the closet, I'll tell you when you can come out." She said, there's nothing wrong with that, but I began laughing like the immature person I am.

Sarafina glared at me, she rolled her eyes then got back to her cards.

"Okay, next dare is for... May, Misty and Dawn, I dare you to start a TV show together called the May, Misty and Dawn show. You did it before but it failed, try harder next time!" Sarafina told them, then turned to me.

"Alright Winx, I dare you to sing Defying Gravity from Wicked! I know you never seen Wicked before, so this should be good!" She told me, laughing.

"Oh boy, okay, let's try." I said, beginning to sing, just a quick note, just about everyone went deaf that day, until Sarafina healed them for the sake of this.

"Alright, time for more musicals, I want Cynthia and Diantha for a moment, I want them to sing as well!" Sarafina said outloud.

"Wow, the hardest champion and the easiest champion against each other." I said to myself.

"Alright, I want you two to sing What Is This Feeling from Wicked, I promise this is the last song from Wicked people, unless you two would rather sing As Long As You're Mine! Which I doubt." Sarafina told them.

"Should we run?" Diantha asked Cynthia, Cynthia nodded and both champions ran away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Sarafina yelled, magically growing wings and chasing after them.

"When did she get wings?" I asked everyone else, no one knew.

Finally, Sarafina came back, for some reason able to hold onto both of them.

She dropped them onto the ground, "You will sing NOW!" Sarafina told them.

"Aren't you being a bit rough on them?" I asked her.

"It's the only way they'll learn, unless you will take a dare for them." She told me.

"Alright, just do one more dare before." I told her.

"Okay then, my final dare is for Clair, I dare you to dance to Fergielicious by Fergie, just for laughs." Sarafina told her.

"WHAT? YOU MUST BE (A few swear words later) KIDDING ME?" She yelled.

"Nope, just do it!" She told her, "Or else!" She said, evil sparkle in her eyes.

"FINE!" She yelled, in anger.

One dance later: 

"Okay, time for your dare Winx! I dare you to go up to your favourite Gym Leader and kiss them!" Sarafina told me.

"And risk me getting killed? Fine." I said, I walked up to her, "Hey Clair?" I said.

"What do you want?" She asked, I kissed her.

Long story short, Sarafina had to revive me.

So all I can say is... Sarafina is cruel.

 **Alright, I need more dares, PM me the dares! Thank you for reading a good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mwahaha, i'm back, and I actually got two dares from the same person, thank you Star-The-Writer**

It was a boring day in boring land, the boring Umbreon's were talking, until Sarafina crashed through the window.

"Alright servant Winx! We are doing more truth or dares!" Sarafina told me, "I got a few dares this time!"

"Fine, just don't try to get me murdered this time," I sighed, following her.

"Alright, my first dare is for Ash, he must kiss pikachu!" Sarafina laughed evilly.

Ash tried to kiss Pikachu, as you can guess, it did not end well.

Sarafina sighed and revived Ash, she had barely any revives left.

"Alright, next up, Misty, you have to hug a bug pokemon!" Sarafina laughed, Misty disappeared. Sarafina backed away.

"Alright, time to torture the gym leaders! I have an idea! Sarafina, I dare you, Wallace and Winona to stay in that closet for 7 minutes!" I laughed evilly.

"So basically it's seven minutes in heaven." Sarafina said.

"Yep!" I told her.

"What did I ever do to you?" She asked.

"Apart from getting me ripped apart by Clair, daring me to do stupid stuff and annoying me, nothing." I said.

She sighed and the three of them went into the closet.

"Okay, I actually have no idea what dare to do now, so, Lance, Clair, you two also have to go into the closet. Even though you're cousins!" I said.

Meanwhile, in the closet, Sarafina was bored.

"What are we going to do, i'm tired. Maybe we can get back at her." Sarafina told them, then the door opened and Lance and Clair were forced in by me.

"We really need to get her back, and I know exactly how!" She whispered a plan to the others.

I was bored waiting for them, finally, Sarafina and the others came out.

"Alright now, ATTACK!" She screeched, I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was tied to a chair.

"Alright, here's your dare, you're going to have to watch 72 hours of Nyan cat!" Sarafina laughed evilly.

I screamed in horror.

 **PLEASE! Send me dares to save me, in PM though! PLEASE SAVE ME!**


End file.
